El Gladiador de la Zero
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si ahora Louise invocara a un Saito completamente distinto? Un Saito poderoso, de carácter implacable, auto-suficiente y además popular entre las mujeres? Descubranlo aquí, en esta historia, donde los sucesos que ocurran en Halkeginia tendrán un radical giro con la llegada de este increíble guerrero. Capítulo 5 subido
1. Capítulo 1

Que tal, queridos lectores?

Es una alegría volver a encontrarnos (de manera indirecta) aquí en este espacio. Para empezar diré que no es la primera historia que escribo, pero sí la primera que subo luego de tanto tiempo inactivo. Sepan disculparme.

Algunos reconocerán mi escritura (quizás no) y otros no, y es que antes tenía una cuenta aquí pero la misma pertenecía a una muy olvidada (no solo por la gente de aquí sino también por mí), afortunadamente decidí volver a empezar.

Espero que les guste esta historia.

Disclaimer: Zero no Tsukaima es propiedad de su respectivo creador, yo solo la utilizo sin fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento popular.

**El Gladiador de la Zero**

El aire estaba fresco de nuevo, el sol sobre su cabeza y el ambiente de la gran ciudad hacían sentir al guerrero Saito de nuevo en su hogar. Caminando, ataviado en una pesada armadura hecha con metales irreconocibles a simple vista, se dirigía hacia un taller de herrería. Sus pasos eran fácilmente detectables a distancias medias pero eso a él no le importaba.

-Oooohhh! Miren quién llega aquí! Mi cliente favorito, Saito el Gladiador Implacable –halaba el viejo herrero sentado en su silla y golpeando un metal al rojo vivo.

-Ya ya viejo, no hacen falta esas palabras jeje –dice Saito, rascándose la nuca y mostrando una cara algo nerviosa.

-Bueno chico, ¿a que has venido? ¿Tu armadura está bien? ¿Tu espada o guanteletes? ¿Alguna mejora? –preguntó el hombre.

-De hecho sí, herrero Berin, vine por mejoras para mis botas –responde Saito.

-Bien, veamos… -dice el herrero, tomando las botas del muchacho y examinándolas -¿Has traido los elementos necesarios? –pregunta luego.

-Así es, como siempre –responde Saito con una sonrisa.

El trabajo no tomó mucho, en menos de una hora el joven guerrero obtuvo sus nuevas botas. Berin lo observaba, admirando su aspecto.

-Saito, no eres el primer héroe a quién le digo esto, pero me enorgullece que portes tal equipo… bueno, no por nada fueron hechos por mí jajaja –dice con cierto egocentrismo cómico el hombre.

-Gracias herrero Berin, lo sé usted es el mejor –agradece el pelinegro.

-Bueno, es lo mejor que pude haber hecho para ti, estás completo y ya no hará falta nada más, estás más que preparado para luchar, en soledad si quieres, contra dragones –dice Berin.

-Sí, así lo haré, gracias por todo –se despide el muchacho, subiendo unas grandes escaleras que lo llevaban hasta las partes más altas de la ciudad.

Saito llegó hasta un portal que lo llevaría a tierras de dragones, pero en eso vio otro portal, uno que no había visto en toda su estancia allí.

Aquel portal era ovalado, de color verde brillante y de un tamaño por el cual solo cabría una sola persona. No había cartel ni nada cerca, pero… por alguna extraña razón Saito se sentía atraído por aquel portal. No, no hipnotizado, pero parecía que había algo que lo llamaba allí. Tampoco era una voz, era algo más que eso… un sentimiento, un sentimiento lo guió hasta el portal, el cual decidió tocar.

Ni bien apoyó un dedo en la superficie verdosa del portal éste lo absorbió sin dejar rastro. Nadie vio ni escuchó nada, todo sucedió muy rápido y sin previo aviso.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Al otro lado del portal se hallaba parada una chica de cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color, vestida con una camisa blanca, una falda negra, zapatos negros, medias largas del mismo color y además una capa (del mismo color nuevamente) a juego con todo lo anterior, atada mediante un colgante con un dibujo de un pentagrama grabado en él. En su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía ser una varita de madera muy bien tallada y de color oscuro.

La respiración de la muchacha parecía calmada, pero en el fondo realmente estaba con muchos nervios y preocupación.

-Pentágono de de los cinco poderes elementales te imploro, trae a mi familiar que está en algún lugar de los confines del universo. Que atienda a mi llamado, pedido desde mi corazón. ¡Sagrado, Hermoso y Poderoso familiar mío… responde a mi guía! –recitó con fuerza la joven pelirrosa, mientras agitaba su varita.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una enorme explosión sucedió en el lugar.

Aquella joven maga se llamaba Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliére, procedente de la noble familia Valiere de las tierras de Tristain. Es una estudiante de segundo año de la academia de magia de dicho reino, pero… lamentablemente su tasa de éxitos de 0, razón por la cual era apodada Louise la Zero.

Era la última estudiante quién faltaba realizar el ritual de "convocar ciervo" para así invocar a su familiar, y como siempre, terminó en una ruidosa y fuerte explosión.

Saito se sentía mareado y ciego por la nube de polvo a su alrededor, no pudo evitar toser ante eso.

Sus fuertes manotazos pudieron disipar algo de la neblina a su alrededor, solo para ver a un montón de niños reunidos a su alrededor, todos hablando en un idioma relativamente nuevo para el muchacho.

Saito se incorporó lentamente y alzó la vista, para encontrarse de frente con una jovencita de cabello rosado que lo miraba de una forma rara.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta la jovencita, interrogándolo, con una cara de insatisfacción que daba algo de miedo.

Saito no entendió mucho, pero algo hizo un pequeño cosquilleo en su garganta, invitándolo también a hablar y responder.

-Hiraga Saito –respondió el joven planamente, sorprendiéndose de haber acabado hablando como por arte de magia… francés. Sí, eso era, no tenía dudas.

El pelinegro analizó detalladamente la situación, tratando de excluir un repentino sentimiento de temor. Vio que la chica se acercó a un hombre maduro a pocos metros alejado de ellos, parecían discutir de algo que Saito prefirió no comprender. Al fijarse en sus acompañantes el pelinegro notó impresionado las criaturas que acompañaban a los jóvenes de alrededor: ratas, sapos, topos gigantes, salamandras, ojos voladores… aquello era una locura que Saito apartó para una post-comprensión, ya que debía tener sus sentidos más alertas al peligro.

Los pensamientos del pelinegro fueron repentinamente nublados por un cálido beso en sus labios, otorgado por nada más y nada menos que la misma chica pelirosada. Él estaba bastante confundido, aun cuando aquella muchacha dejó de besarlo él no sabía en qué pensar, pero toda aquella confusión se fue rápidamente a la basura cuando sintió un punzante dolor en su mano izquierda. El pelinegro se tomó dicha extremidad y observó cómo se grababan unas extrañas runas en el dorso de su mano.

-"¿Q-Qué… me ocurre?" –fue lo último que pensó el joven antes de caer desmayado.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Saito se despertó con resaca, su mano izquierda instintivamente se elevó hasta tomar su cabeza para tratar de que el dolor se vaya, y su mano derecha se apoyó en el suelo… un segundo, algo pastoso acaba de tocar su mano derecha, algo pastoso, seco y en gran cantidad que hasta parecía acolchonado.

Exacto: Saito estaba durmiendo sobre un colchón de heno.

-¿¡Pero que demonios?! –se sobresaltó el pelinegro, lo cual lo hizo olvidarse completamente de su resaca.

-Al fin despertaste… cielos, eres más ruidoso de lo que pensé –dice una femenina voz ya conocida por Saito.

El muchacho gira la cabeza hacia un costado y se encuentra con Louise, aquella chica que le había robado un beso.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta confundido el joven.

-Uffff encima eres sordo, vaya familiar he aceptado tener –se lamenta Louise mientras caminaba hacia su armario.

-"¿Acaso… me llamó… sordo?" –se preguntó Saito interiormente, despertando cada vez más su furia por la arrogante manera de ser de la niña.

-Necesito saber exactamente donde estoy, quién eres y que demonios hago aquí –pidió el pelinegro, no sonando muy pasivo que digamos.

-Mi nombre es LouiseFrancoise Le Blanc de la Valiere, creí habértelo dicho cuando te invoque, pero parecer ser que no fue así. Ésta es la academia de magia de Tristein. Yo te invoque y ahora tú eres mi familiar –responde Louise.

"¿Familiar? ¿Era eso una broma?" Pensaba Saito, ya que era imposible que, de donde él venía, un humano fuera mascota de otro humano. Sí, veía gatos, perros, manticoras u osos bebes que eran mascotas… pero nunca esto. Y justo fue a pasarle esto a él.

-Bueno, pues no parece que sea tu familiar, digo… por el color de cabello… -comenta Saito, sentándose en posición de loto sobre el colchón de heno.

-No, no familiar en ese sentido. Fuiste invocado por mí, o sea que eres un familiar mágico, un sirviente que me acompañara toda mi vida, eres el escudo y la espada de un noble. Aunque en realidad quería invocar a una bestia mágica más poderosa, como un dragón o un grifo, pero en vez de eso invoqué a un plebeyo. Ahora tienes que servirme –explica Louise.

A Saito no lo gustó mucho esa explicación, aparte del final y eso de "plebeyo", claro está. Él era un respetado guerrero entre tantos otros de donde venía, y esta chica lo estaba haciendo enfurecer tocando ese tema, pero trató de mantener su compostura.

-¿Y por qué… iría yo a hacerte caso? –pregunta Saito, poniéndose tenso a la vez que aguantaba.

-Bueno, esa no es una opción para ti siendo un familiar, debes hacerme caso te guste o no ¿Acaso un plebeyo no sabe lo que es un familiar? –responde Louise a la vez que se pregunta eso, con sus aires de superioridad, que terminaron lamentablemente con la pizca de serenidad de Saito.

De la espalda del muchacho se materializó una gigantesca espada que, de largo, era bastante aproximada a la altura del propio Saito. El pelinegro la tomó con su mano izquierda y la azotó con fuerza contra la cama de Louise, destrozándola por completo y agrietando el suelo además.

Pobre de Louise, se asustó bastante…

-Se acabó, me harté de tus insultos, es hora de tu castigo –dijo Saito enojado, mientras su cuerpo desprendía un vapor extraño y un segundo después ya estaba vestido con su pesada armadura de combate. El muchacho ahora emanaba un aura de ferocidad que aterró a Louise, y la pobre no hizo más que correr instintivamente hacia un lugar seguro.

-Maldición, odio esta parte… –rezongó Saito al ver la patética escena, por lo que se puso a correr detrás de ella.

Cuando salió vio a Louise bajando las escaleras ya a varios metros de él, por lo que decidió seguirle el rastro.

Corrió hacia las escaleras y bajo, en el piso de abajo encontró a una chica morena de cabello rojo y grandes pechos, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Louise, iba acompañada por una chica de pelo celeste que creyó haber visto antes cuando llegó a ese extraño lugar.

-¿A dónde fue Louise? –pregunta Saito seriamente, con su cabello que ahora parecía ligeramente más rebelde moviéndose que un pequeña corriente de aire.

-"¿E-Este es el plebeyo que Louise invocó? Se ve tan… distinto…" –pensó atónita Kirche, mientras le señalaba con el dedo la dirección en donde se fue corriendo la pelirrosa.

-Gracias –fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro antes de salir corriendo.

Una vez abajo, Louise corrió derecho al otro lado del patio atravesando por en medio de una pareja compuesta por un chico rubio con pinta de idiota y una rosa artificial y una chica vestida de marrón con el pelo negro.

-¿Y ahora que te sucede, Zero? –pregunta el rubio

Louise no pudo responder pero aquel rubio vio la cara de miedo y preocupación de la pelirrosa.

Saito llego abajo, su enojo disminuyo un poco y ahora quería ofrecer debidas disculpas, pero para eso antes debía encontrar a Louise.

Empezó a caminar, atravesó el patio, aunque estuviera oscuro podía distinguir la edificación en la que se encontraba, acababa de salir de una torre de cúpula redonda unida a otras dos que pudo ver por una gruesa muralla. En el frente había una torre todavía más grande que la otras, todas hechas de mampostería finamente trabajada, como los castillos medievales.

Saito se dirigió hacia el centro del patio donde estaba una fuente con una pareja.

-¿Hacia dónde se fue Louise? –la voz de Saito era imponente, su mirada era seria, casi iracunda (fingida).

-¿Eh? Ah, tú eres el plebeyo que invocó Louise, jajaja, la verdad no me esperaba ver el día en que un plebeyo persiguiera a un noble –comenta aquel rubio pomposo.

-"Otro estúpido…" –pensó Saito fastidiado –Olvídalo, no necesito tu insignificante respuesta –y con esto el pelinegro se fue, dejando a aquellos dos desconcertados.

Saito siguió su camino, esta vez sin saber hacia dónde ir, pero, en un golpe de suerte vio esconderse a la chica que perseguía detrás de una columna.

Corrió hacia ella, Louise intento "correr por su vida", pero tropezó, empezó entonces a gatear por su vida, cuando tenía a Saito encima suyo se encogió y empezó a rogar al guerrero.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! jamás pensé que había invocado a un caballero noble, lo lamento! –exclama la pelirrosa con lágrimas por si fuera poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Caballero noble? Yo no soy esa cosa –dice Saito, como ofendido.

-¡P-Pero tú… invocaste esa espada… y tu armadura… ¡entonces haces magia! ¡Solo los nobles pueden usar magia! –dice Louise.

Saito ya estaba confundido y algo apenado, miro a la cara de la chica que tenía a sus pies, ella estaba aterrada, al borde de las lágrimas… eso ya era más que suficiente para una venganza.

-Parece que tienes problemas con tu familiar, Louise. Deja que te ayude –el chico pomposo con el que se había encontrado hablo mientras sacaba su varita, con un movimiento de esta Saito estaba flotando en el aire en un segundo.

-¿¡Pero qué…?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo y quizás considere no cortarte en pedazos! –grito Saito con furia, otro movimiento de la varita y ahora el pelinegro estaba mirando el cielo, arriba de él, una luna azul y otra roja se lucían en el firmamento.

-¿¡Donde vine a parar?! –grito Saito, sorprendido y confundido por tal vista.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mas tarde…

-Bien, no veo ninguna cosa rara aquí… -dice Saito, apretando los dientes de rabia mientras veía un mapa de Halkeginia y notando que no había mucha diferencia entre ese mundo y de donde provenía Saito –Esto no tiene sentido, solo encuentro una ilógica explicación… este es un mundo diferente –termina luego.

Louise pensó que estaba bromeando, por lo que se rió inconscientemente, pero una aterradora mirada de Saito bastó para que callara. El pelinegro parece calmarse, y de paso se toma la frente con su mano izquierda.

-Demonios… sí que es un mundo problemático, nada más el primer día ya tuve bastantes problemas… -se dice a sí mismo, recordando lo que pasó unas horas antes.

**Flashback**

-¿¡Pero qué…?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo y quizás considere no cortarte en pedazos! –grito Saito con furia.

-Jajajaja, eres muy chistoso –se burló aquel rubio llamado Guiche, moviendo su varita hacia un lado, dando vuelta al pelinegro –pero tengo que admitir que invocaste un plebeyo con mucho espíritu Zero –dijo Guiche, buscando a Louise con la mirada, para ver que esta ya había escapado –¿Z-Zero?-.

-¿¡Donde vine a parar?! –grito Saito al ver las dos lunas - ¡Y encima esa se está escapando! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! –grito de nuevo el pelinegro.

Saito toma su espada con ambas manos, la cual tenía en su centro una gema azul que brilló fuertemente. De repente el pelinegro dio unas furiosas vueltas en el aire, desprendiendo una estela azul de aspecto gelatinoso y zafándose además de la magia levitadora de Guiche, para luego caer con fuerza sobre el rubio, estampándole un puñetazo bien fuerte que lo dejó enterrado en el suelo.

Kirche y Tabitha, quienes estaban a cierta distancia pudieron observar todo sin ser percibidas -¿viste eso Tabitha? –dijo la más grande, deslumbrada.

-Sí, peligroso –opino la pequeña.

Saito cayó con estilo, para después tomar un impulso inhumano que le permitió llegar donde Louise y tomarla del cuello de su camisón y jalarla con él. El pelinegro mostraba una expresión de fastidio y cansancio por demás mientras la llevaba.

Kirche y Tabitha vieron como Saito llevaba a rastras a la pelirosada de vuelta por donde habían venido, pasando por su lado como si no fueran nada, antes de ir a asistir a Guiche quién quedó K.O.

Saito se enojó nuevamente, y reprendió a Louise con mano dura, luego forzó a la pequeña maga a sentarse en el suelo de su habitación, y mientras él estaba parado empezó a interrogarla sobre donde estaba, el tema del respeto y esas cosas, y que debía regresarlo a su mundo.

Louise no le pudo dar ninguna respuesta satisfactoria, pareciera como si Saito estuviera soñando aunque no fuera así, pero si había llegado significaba que existía una ruta de regreso, solo tenía que encontrarla.

**Fin Flashback**

Saito solo pudo soltar un suspiro/bufido de molestia.

-Maldición, tendré que hallar un modo de regresar cuanto antes… pero, mientras tanto arreglaré tu cama, con una condición –dice Saito.

-¿C-Cual? –pregunta algo temerosa la pobre de Louise.

-Que durmamos los dos juntos –dice el pelinegro.

-¿¡Q-Qué?! –pregunta atónita la pelirosa.

-¿Prefieres dormir en el suelo? –pregunta Saito con los brazos cruzados, seriamente.

Louise no pudo discutirle, por lo que se rindió y aceptó la propuesta.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola! Lamento la gran tardanza, como siempre la universidad, materias, falta de imaginación, calambres, etc. Pero lo bueno es que por fin pude terminar el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Zero no Tsukaima no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo autor/creador.**

**El Gladiador de la Zero**

**Capítulo 2**

Por la mañana Saito había despertado mucho antes que Louise, y en eso se puso a arreglar algunas cosas que había destrozado durante su rabieta la noche anterior, y de paso entrenar un poco en esa misma habitación. Pasadas casi dos horas, la maga pelirosa se despierta y en eso ve al guerrero haciendo flexiones con un solo brazo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Hum… etto… -dice Louise, en un tono bajo y con miedo, levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Saito, en un tono serio que sobresaltó a la maga.

-Me preguntaba… si me podrías ayudar a cambiarme… -pide ella, con nervios.

Saito se le quedó viendo perplejo, luego fue a su armario, buscó unas panties, una falda, medias y una camisa y se las tiró a la chica.

-Ahí tienes. Si buscabas que te ayude a cambiarte en serio estás loca, yo no seré tu sirviente para estar haciendo esas boberías que perfectamente puedes hacer tu sola. Y no quiero ninguna queja –dice Saito tajante, sacando su espada y mostrando una cara amenazante que asustó a Louise nuevamente.

-¡D-De acuerdo! –exclama la pelirosa.

-Bien, saldré un rato hasta que termines, iré a buscar algo de comer porque estoy que me muero de hambre –dice el azabache, pero es detenido por su ama.

-¡E-Espera! ¿No quieres que vayamos ambos al salón comedor? Allí se servirá el desayuno pronto –dice Louise.

Saito parece dudar por un segundo, pero el rugido de su estomago fue más que suficiente para aceptar esa propuesta.

-Bien bien, como quieras. Te espero entonces –dice el azabache desinteresado.

El joven salió de la habitación y esperó cerca de la puerta por unos minutos, hasta que Louise por fin salió ya cambiada.

-Bien, vamos –dice ella, guiando a su familiar hasta el salón en donde iban a desayunar todos los estudiantes. Al llegar a la entrada Louise detiene nuevamente a Saito.

-¿Y ahora qué? –refunfuña Saito, con el estómago rugiéndole como loco.

-¡S-Sólo es un minuto, por favor! ¡Iré a hablar con alguien! –explica Louise, corriendo y entrando al salón.

-Pfffff… Vale –dijo Saito resignado, sentándose nuevamente en posición de loto para esperar a su invocadora.

Unos escasos minutos pasaron hasta que Louise regresó.

-Listo, podemos entrar –dice la chica, jadeando un poco por el cansancio.

Ambos entraron, el azabache no se sorprendió mucho por la enorme arquitectura del lugar, pero si la alabó. Ya había visto construcciones similares o incluso muchos más grandes que ésta.

Louise se dirigió a la mesa central de tres que abarcaban todo el salón, y se sentó en una de las sillas. Y antes de que ella pudiera indicarle a Saito que debía sentarse en la silla de su lado él ya lo había hecho.

Después de ello, todos los presentes juntaron sus manos y oraron agradeciendo por la comida y demás. A Saito le confundieron los nombres extraños los cuales eran evocados en el recitado.

Una vez terminado el desayuno ambos salieron. Saito notó que varios estudiantes se aglomeraban en el patio en una especie de "reunión de té".

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo allí? –pregunta el azabache.

-Ah ahora que lo recuerdo… hoy los estudiantes no tienen clases debido a que es un día libre para entablar amistad con sus familiares –responde Louise.

-Ah ya… pues ni de broma seré partícipe de esto –dice Saito, alejándose de la pelirosa.

-¡O-Oye! ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta la maga loli.

-A caminar por ahí, y ni se te ocurra armar una rabieta –responde el muchacho.

Saito se alejó de Louise. En su transcurso por poco se tropieza con una sirvienta, afortunadamente los reflejos del azabache eran superiores y le permitió tomar a la muchacha en un brazo y lo que llevaba en su otro brazo a una velocidad increíble.

-Lo lamento, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta Saito a la chica.

-S-Sí, estoy bien, gracias –responde ella, atónita y un poco avergonzada por lo que vio.

El chico la levanta y le entrega la bandeja en la que llevaba unos pastelillos.

-Etto… por casualidad no serás el familiar de Miss Valiere? –pregunta la chica de pronto.

-Ouh… pues sí, soy yo jejeje –responde Saito con una enorme sonrisa algo egocéntrica -¿Cómo lo supiste? -.

-Pues el rumor de que miss Valiere invocó un plebeyo es una noticia que viajó rápido en la academia –responde ella.

-Plebeyo… -masculla Saito algo enojado –Soy solo un guerrero, no hagas mucho caso de lo que digan, por favor –dice luego.

-Vaya ¿un guerrero? –pregunta la sirvienta sorprendida.

-Sí… Oh por cierto me llamo Hiraga Saito, un gusto –saluda el azabache.

-Que nombre más peculiar tienes. Yo me llamo Siesta, encantada –se presenta la sirvienta.

-Pues para mí tu nombre sí me resulta exótico –dice el muchacho sonriendo.

Saito acompañó a la chica en su recorrido, y notó que estaba por pasar cerca de aquel molesto rubio, el cual la noche pasada en que perseguía a Louise éste lo alzó con su magia y lo dejó levitando en el aire.

-Permíteme –se le adelantó Saito a Siesta, tomando el plato con una rebanada de pastel, el cual llevó hasta la mesa de Guiche, el rubio mencionado, quién estaba hablando con una rubia.

No hacía falta indagar más sobre el tema para saber que aquel muchachillo estaba jugando a las dos puntas, y Saito estaba más que molesto al verlo, pero se contuvo. Al llegar a la mesa dejó el plato sin que ninguno de los dos ocupantes se dieran cuenta siquiera de su presencia.

-Guiche, he escuchado rumores de que estás saliendo con una chica de primer año –dice su acompañante.

¿E-Eh? E-Eso es una completa mentira, Montmorency –responde Guiche con nerviosismo.

-Que mal. No es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de dos mujeres, Guiche –dice Saito, serio, mientras lo miraba de reojo a pocos metros suyo.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo ese chico, Guiche? –pregunta Montmorency, confundida.

-Hmmmm ya veo, así que la chica con la estuviste reunida la noche que estaba persiguiendo a Louise era una de primer año porque llevaba una capa marrón como los chicos que desayunaban en una mesa distinta esta mañana. Ahora lo comprendo todo –dice Saito, acordándose de lo ocurrido y largando toda la verdad de una sola vez.

-¡Tú! ¡Así que eres el familiar de Louise! –dice Guiche, apretando los dientes del enfado.

-"¿Hah? Al parecer no recuerda que lo estampé contra el suelo, pobre muchacho" –piensa el azabache con una cara de póker.

-Claro que sí, campeón. Si me disculpas me retiro, ya hice mi trabajo –dice Saito con un tono desinteresado.

Montmorency tomó a Guiche de su camisa y comenzaron con una acalorada discusión, después de eso apareció la segunda chica del rubio… y lamentablemente el muchacho recibió dos buenas cachetadas de parte de las féminas.

Los demás estudiantes presentes se rieron del pobre acto de Guiche, y Saito, por su parte, miraba el espectáculo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El rubio se levantó y miró furioso al azabache.

-Así que osas desafiarme con esta repudiante escenita que me has armado… no conoces a los de la clase noble –dice Guiche.

-Blah blah blah, nobles esto nobles lo otro… ustedes son como un dolor en el trasero –dice Saito desinteresado y estirando un poco su cuerpo.

Eso solo hizo enfurecer aún más al rubio.

-Muy bien, ya que eres tan arrogante e insolente supongo que no te negarás a un duelo, verdad? –pregunta Guiche, con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Hah? ¿Duelo? –pregunta el azabache, dejando de moverse.

-¡Precisamente! Te reto a un duelo, ya que te has comportado como un convocador cuando en realidad no lo eres, además de hacer llorar a dos damas –responde el pomposo.

-Más bien yo diría que fueron hermosamente pisoteadas… por ti mismo –dice Saito, y los estudiantes, ya alrededor suyo reían.

-¡Grrr! ¡Ya basta! ¡Te estaré esperando en los jardines frente al Vestíbulo, espero que vayas! –exclama Guiche enojado, retirándose.

Saito seguía serio, pero por dentro estaba más que satisfecho con haber aceptado esa propuesta.

-¿Holaaaa? ¿Hay alguien? –pregunta Louise al muchacho, un poco enojada.

-Ah hola Louise, ¿Qué tal tu caminata? –Saito sonaba algo burlón.

-¿Cómo que hola? ¡Acabas de retar a un noble! ¿Estás consciente de lo que hiciste? –pregunta ella, algo preocupada.

Saito se le puso muy cerca, Louise podía sentir la calmada respiración del azabache rozándole sus labios, cosa que la puso nerviosa y la sonrojó.

-Louise… sólo te voy a pedir que confíes en mí. De seguro sabes que puedo con esto, así que es mejor que no te metas, sí? –le dice Saito, alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose al vestíbulo para su encuentro con el pomposo de Guiche. Louise solo se le quedó mirando, hasta que decidió seguirlo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

De nuevo muchos de los estudiantes de segundo año y varios de primero se acomodaron en un círculo alrededor de los dos contrincantes: Saito y Guiche.

Todos los veían emocionados, salvo Siesta y Louise. La primera se veía muy preocupada y la segunda no lo mostraba tanto pero si tenía algo de preocupación, aunque en su interior algo le decía que esto acabaría enseguida y a favor de su familiar Saito.

-Vaya, me sorprende que no hayas decidido huir de este encuentro –le comenta Guiche a su adversario.

-¿Quién podría huir de una rata como tú? –dice Saito sin perder su compostura, haciendo enfadar nuevamente a Guiche, quien soltó un pétalo de su inseparable rosa, y de ella emergió una especie de caballero hecho enteramente de bronce.

-¡Mi nombre es Guiche de Bronce, antes conocido como el Bramont de Bronce, y esta es mi Valkyria, la cual será tu oponente! –dice el rubio, y haciendo un movimiento con la mano que tenía la rosa aquella valkyria atacó a Saito.

El azabache ni se inmutó, recibió un puñetazo de la valkyria de lleno en el estómago.

-Guau, pero que sorprendente… ¿acaso esto es todo lo que tienes? –pregunta un Saito igual de tranquilo que antes, cosa que sorprendió a todos y más aún a Guiche, quien no podía creer que la fuerza de su valkyria de bronce fuera tan débil.

Pero eso no fue todo. El cuerpo de Saito brilló no más que durante un segundo, solo para mostrarlo vistiendo ahora una pesada armadura de pies a cabeza, y más la espada que se materializó en su espalda… tenía un aspecto atemorizante. La hoja tenía unos estilos tribales en casi su totalidad, y acababa con una peligrosa punta filosa.

En un solo movimiento Saito destrozó la Valkyria, para luego azotar el propio suelo con su espada generando un pequeño sismo y cráter en ese lugar.

Nadie decía nada, todos estaban atónitos por tal acto.

-Creo que debo decir… que fue un grave error el que TÚ me hayas retado a este duelo, y te daré la posibilidad de que te retires si no quieres que te mande a volar de nuevo, Guiche –dice Saito.

El rubio recordó lo de la noche pasada, y se enojó otra vez, no iba a quedar mal frente a todos los estudiantes, así que se negó y empezó a regar el suelo con sus pétalos, haciendo aparecer casi una quincena de aquellas valkyrias.

-Antes de tu derrota pediré amablemente que todos los presentes aquí se alejen diez metros exactos, para evitar inconvenientes. Muchas gracias –pide Saito.

Los estudiantes quedan confundidos ante tal petición, pero deciden aceptar y moverse para ver que sucedía.

-No sé qué piensas hacer con esto, pero estás acabado –dice Guiche, sonriendo malignamente y ordenando a sus soldados que atacaran al azabache.

Saito solo sonrió y esperó a que las valkyrias estuvieran cerca de él. Cuando lo rodearon, el azabache soltó un furioso grito al cielo que produjo una poderosa onda expansiva alrededor suyo, efecto que destruyó al instante a muchas de las valkyrias de Guiche e hizo que la piel de Saito se coloreara ligeramente de rojo.

Aún quedaban unas valkyrias cerca del azabache, pero él no tuvo ningún problema: alzó su espada, empuñándola firmemente a un lado suyo y con la punta al frente, Saito se agachó ligeramente y el aire alrededor suyo comenzó a arremolinarse frenéticamente.

Cuando sus enemigos se alinearon, fue el momento perfecto para su ataque.

**-¡Line Drive!** –gritó Saito, impulsándose con una fuerza antinatural hacia delante, llevándose todo y a todos por delante en una distancia de diez metros.

Las valkyrias fueron elevadas y destruidas cuando, después de que Saito haya dejado de avanzar, unos espadazos mágicos lo siguieron terminando todo el trabajo de acabar con sus oponentes, incluido Guiche, quien cayó K.O. al suelo.

-Y así es como termina este encuentro –dice el azabache guerrero, revoleando su espada al viento y haciéndola desaparecer, inclusive su armadura.

Muchos de los presentes vitorearon por la gran demostración de poder de Saito, y otros pocos se quedaron atónitos sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Louise estaba que no cabía del asombro y felicidad, ahora sabía que había convocado a alguien realmente fuerte, aunque eso no era lo realmente importante... Siesta también estaba feliz de saber que Saito sobrevivió. Kirche vio todo el espectáculo… y su corazón comenzó a latir por aquel muchacho.

-"Espero que las cosas se vuelvan más interesantes a partir de ahora" –pensó Saito, reuniéndose con Louise.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Al día siguiente el azabache acompañó a la pelirosa a la primera clase en donde él asistiría, por petición especial de la maga loli por supuesto ya que nadie que no sea un estudiante puede entrar al salón.

-"Rayos! Que aburrimiento!" –piensa un decaído Saito postrado en la mesa junto a Louise.

-Tienes que comportarte, por favor –le pide Louise en un susurro.

-Ni hablar, como quisiera matar una mantícora de treinta metros de altura en estos momentos –se lamenta el azabache.

Louise solo suspira, y se dedica a escuchar la conversación de la profesora Chevreuse, la cual estaba hablando sobre los cuatro elementos, y que si se combina alguno de ellos se pueden lograr hechizos poderosos con diversos efectos.

En eso Montmorency, la chica engañada por Guiche, pide permiso para hablar y responder a una interrogante de la profesora acerca de las denominaciones a los magos que usen uno, dos, tres o los cuatro elementos.

-Si puedes combinar dos, eres Mago Línea, Tres u Triangulo, y si son cuatro pasas a ser un Cuadrado –explica la rubia.

-Muy bien –felicita la profesora.

Al sentarse, Saito logra observar las gloriosas y juveniles piernas de Montmorency cruzándose una con otra, y su lado pervertido afloró por un momento al tratar de ver las panties de la chica.

-¿Q-Qué estás mirando? –le pregunta Louise enojada.

-Pfffff… nada interesante –responde Saito como si nada, dándose la vuelta y postrándose nuevamente en la mesa de estudio. Louise lo mira mal por un momento, pero luego se enfoca nuevamente en la pizarra y la profesora.

-Creo que algunos de ustedes solo pueden manejar un solo elemento, pero… -decía la profesora cuando es interrumpida por Kirche.

-Disculpe mis palabras, señorita Chevreuse, pero aquí hay una estudiante que es incapaz de usar siquiera un elemento, ya que su nivel es "cero" –dice la pelirroja, con cierto tono burlón.

Todos inmediatamente miran a Louise, mientras que Saito estaba confundido de lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que por fin lo descubrió.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Así que te llaman "Cero" porque no has podido realizar con éxito hechizo alguno –dice Saito, mientras que caminaba a la par de la muchacha.

-Así es –contesta de mala gana Louise.

-Hum… -masculla el azabache, pensando.

-¿Qué? –pregunta la pelirosa.

-Eso me hace pensar una sola cosa… ¿Qué has hecho todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí si no has practicado? –responde Saito con otra pregunta.

-¿Eh? –interroga ahora Louise, confundida.

-Sí, ¿por qué no has practicado? Si mal no estoy tú eres de segundo año, ésta es una academia de magia según lo que me has dicho… pero ¿y en tu primer año? ¿Qué has hecho en todo ese tiempo? ¿Papar moscas? Realmente eres alguien débil, Louise –responde el muchacho.

-¿¡Q-Qué?! ¡¿Débil?! –pregunta furiosa ella.

-Sí, he dicho débil. Deberías ponerte a practicar, hoy… y mañana y todos los días hasta que consigas óptimos resultados –dice Saito serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Mira qué fácil es decirlo para ti! ¡De seguro tú ya has nacido siendo poderoso! –exclama Louise, ofendiéndolo.

Saito se enfureció, y puso de espaldas contra una pared a Louise, mientras que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Escucha una sola cosa, Louise… Nada, absolutamente nada se me dio por regalado en esta vida… NADA. Tuve que sufrir muchísimo, tuve que pasar penurias, enfermedades, tristezas y demás… pero ahora… soy el mejor de los mejores ¿y eso por qué? Porque nunca dejé de entrenar, nunca dejé de fortalecerme y de seguir mis objetivos y sueños, ¡JAMAS! y no dejaré de seguirlos porque aún me falta camino por recorrer y cosas que aprender, así que… sí quieres ser la mejor debes empezar ahora, sufrir y nunca rendirte –dice Saito, para luego soltar a su invocadora.

Louise ahora temblaba, no solo por miedo, sino también porque sintió que todo lo que decía su familiar era verdad… y que además se reflejaba en aquellos ojos azules y sinceros. Aquellas palabras parecían haber calado en el ser de la chica.

El azabache se alejó de Louise, iba con rumbo desconocido.

-¿A dónde… vas? –pregunta Louise, algo temerosa.

-Iré a despejar un poco mi mente –es lo único que responde Saito antes de correr a una vertiginosa velocidad, saliendo de la academia y perdiéndose por los campos aledaños del lugar.

Louise se deslizó lentamente hasta caer sentada, observando hacia el horizonte en donde su familiar supuestamente había ido. Su mirada era algo confusa, nostálgica y triste.

-Saito… -musitó la chica, sacando luego su varita de entre su ropa para observarla por unos minutos con la misma expresión de hace unos momentos.

"¿Habrá tenido razón Saito con sus palabras?"

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Wauuuu! 335 visitas! Más 5 reviews que se me ha pasado por alto dar las gracias :D Nunca pensé que les gustaría tanto.**

**Agradezco un montón a los que dejaron sus comentarios, en especial a LegenS1, a veces olvido lo realmente importante que es escribir y me pongo algo depresivo, te agradezco por echarme un cable a tierra.**

**Como podrán ver las características del fic he cambiado la clasificación a M justamente por este capítulo… tendrá LEMMON. ¿Y eso por qué? Bueno, simplemente pensé que lo necesitaba, es todo. Espero que con esto pueda lograrse el objetivo que tengo pensado alcanzar más tarde.**

**Okey, sin más rodeos con ustedes la tercera parte.**

**El Gladiador de la Zero**

**Capítulo 3**

Pronto el sol había dado paso a la luna, que traía consigo la noche. Muchos de los estudiantes ya estaban en sus piezas por lo que el movimiento en la academia era reducido.

En la entrada del lugar se podía ver entrar a Saito, y se lo notaba un poco cansado.

-"Uff! Estoy sudoroso, espero que haya algún baño por aquí para asearme un poco aunque sea" –pensó el joven, mirando hacia todos lados. Por suerte en la planta baja de la academia había unos baños con duchas, cosa que Saito aprovechó sin duda alguna.

Le tomó cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos darse un "baño rápido" para así no tardar y dejar mucho tiempo a Louise sola…

-"Esperen un segundo… ¿por qué demonios quiero llegar tan temprano para no dejar a Louise sola por mucho tiempo? ¡Me voy a tomar mi tiempo!" –piensa Saito enojado, mientras se vestía y salía de los baños para caminar un rato por los jardines de la academia.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mientras daba sus lentos pasos por los jardines, el azabache observaba a las dos lunas en el firmamento.

-Aaaahhh (suspiro) esto me da algo nostalgia… Es una linda noche, el cielo está despejado, hay dos hermosas lunas brillando, el viento es algo fresco pero suave… ¿Qué más puedo pedir? –se dice Saito a sí mismo.

De repente algo suena entre unos arbustos del patio. Saito se pone en guardia, no iba a sacar su armadura por un animal, ya que eso fue lo que sintió.

De entre los arbustos sale la salamandra de Kirche, y arrastrándose por el suelo se dirigió hacia el guerrero de cabello negro.

-"¿Qué es lo que está por…?" –se preguntó el muchacho.

La salamandra se dirigió directamente hacia las zonas privadas del muchacho, su objetivo era dejarlo adolorido y aturdido, pero Saito era más rápido incluso en pensamiento…

¡CLANK!

La cabeza del reptil sonó cuando, al chocar su cabeza en la entrepierna del azabache este se equipórapidamente con sus pantalones de batalla, los cuales le otorgaban mucha más dureza a su cuerpo.

Saito se rio un poco al escuchar los quejidos de la bestia.

-Muy bien, ¿para que has venido? Seguramente tenias alguna otra intención aparte de dañarme mis zonas vitales, no? –pregunta Saito a la salamandra.

La bestia reptiliana movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación, y con sus movimientos corporales le decía a Saito que lo siguiera.

-Ok ok, ahí te sigo –dice el muchacho.

La salamandra condujo a Saito hasta una habitación ubicada un piso más abajo en donde estaba Louise. El azabache tocó la puerta pero esta estaba entreabierta, por lo que se abrió fácilmente.

Ni bien cerró la puerta, una femenina voz le habló detrás de él. Saito giró su cabeza en aquella dirección… y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para aplacar su excitación de ver a Kirche en un babydoll violáceo.

-Bienvenido a mi tierno dormitorio, HiragaSa-i-to –dice la sexy pelirroja.

-S-S-S-Saito e-está bien –tartamudea el muchacho… y sí, las chicas sexys lo vuelven loco.

-Entiendo, Saito –responde ella.

-"¡Rayos, Saito! ¡Tienes que comportarte, por el amor de Dios! Eres un respetado guerrero, compórtate como tal!" –se dijo a sí mismo en pensamientos el pobre joven.

De pronto Kirche parecía estar posando solo para él.

-Creo que estoy equivocada, pero mi segundo nombre es "La ardiente". Como una antorcha, se quema fácilmente –comenta Kirche con los ojos brillándole.

-Ya lo creo… -musita el azabache.

-…¿No lo entiendes? Yo estoy enamorada… ¡Sí, de ti! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! –le confiesa la pelirroja, haciendo quedar perplejo a Saito con tal declaración.

-Eeeehhh… ¿es en serio? –pregunta el azabache. Quería saber si eran realmente puros esos sentimientos… o si era solo una farsa.

-Claro que sí, no me digas que dudas de mi palabra… –responde Kirche, un poco ofendida.

Saito no dijo nada. Con una mirada seria e imponente se dirige lentamente hacia Kirche… para luego tomarla sorpresiva y posesivamente entre sus brazos y fundir sus labios con los de ella.

-"Bueno… dijo que me amaba, pude sentir que sus sentimientos son puros… algo dudosos aunque no lo parezcan… pero sí puros, y eso basta para mí" –pensó el azabache mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Y es que un ideal que le ha enseñado el maestro de Saito es que una mujer que está enamorada de ti es algo muy valioso, algo que no debes dejar ir nunca.

Ambos jóvenes luego se separaron por la falta de aire. Los dos estaban jadeando, y sonrojados.

-C-Cielos, Saito… -dice una Kirche muy roja por el comportamiento del muchacho.

-Lo siento. Sé que es repentino, pero… ¡ah ya qué! No me importa más nada –dice Saito, y acto seguido la besa nuevamente… y con más pasión aún.

El azabache la recuesta en la cama mientras que él se ubica justo encima de ella. Mientras que la besaba, Saito acariciaba los pechos de Kirche, cuyos pezones mientras más segundos pasaban más duros se ponían. Luego de ello el guerrero se dispuso a lamer y chupar aquellos gloriosos pechos mientras que su acompañante gemía de placer.

-S-S-Saito, n-no sa-sabía que eras… tan impulsivo… -tartamudea la pelirroja.

-Y yo no sabía que tu cuerpo podía ser… tan… delicioso –dice el azabache, sin dejar de tocar y probar.

Kirche también comenzó a moverse, lentamente deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de su amante y le quitó su camisa, hecho que dejó a la vista un envidiable cuerpo masculino bien tonificado. Eso le hizo sonrojarse aún más, pero más sonrojo le sacó el ver el bulto que se estaba formando en la entrepierna del azabache.

-Ah, quieres ver lo que hay aquí. Pues bien, te lo mostraré –dice Saito, con una mirada lasciva.

El guerrero se desabrochó sus pantalones, luego se quitó sus boxers para finalmente dejar a la vista de Kirche un palpitante y erecto pene bastante grande.

La pelirroja estaba boquiabierta al ver tal paquete, y con movimientos lentos empezó a degustarlo. Su lengua recorría la punta de aquel aparato y por todos lados, mientras que con una mano lo masajeaba.

-Uuuhhhh –gemía Saito, el placer parecía mucho pero aun así podía controlarse.

Después de unos minutos de que la pelirroja estuviera lamiendo aquel paquete Saito la apartó y ahora su atención se dirigió especialmente a la entrepierna de la chica, la cual estaba bastante mojada.

Saito también hizo de las suyas y comenzó a lamer aquella parte, cosa que también hizo gemir a Kirche.

-Aaaahnn… -gemía la pelirroja, quería callarse pero no podía.

El azabache no estuvo mucho tiempo degustando la deliciosa almeja de la muchacha ya que cortó abruptamente su trabajo para esta vez unir sus cuerpos.

El guerrero tomó su aparato y lo dirigió a la entrada vaginal de la chica. Kirche tenía una cara que más bien denotaba miedo, Saito empezó a empujar lentamente hasta que sintió topar con algo. El rostro del muchacho se sorprendió por un segundo, solo para después empujar con fuerza.

Un quejido de dolor y una lagrima fueron soltadas de parte de la pelirroja.

-E-Eres… virgen… -musitó Saito en un tono bastante audible para su chica.

-S-Sí… b-bueno, lo era… -responde ella entre sus jadeos, esbozando una sonrisa a pesar del dolor –P-Pero no te preocupes… q-quiero que sigas… Ahora soy tuya… -.

Esa respuesta puso loco de amor a Saito, aun así fue gentil al principio, sacando y metiendo su paquete de dentro de Kirche lentamente, hasta que después sus embestidas fueron feroces.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SAITOOO –gritaba de placer la pelirroja mientras era envestida rápida y furiosamente por aquel gran pene.

Saito no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a bramar como su fuera un toro enfurecido, de vez en cuando daba fugaces pero bien candentes besos a su pelirroja.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH –gimieron los dos de repente, Saito porque eyaculó de repente y bastante dentro de Kirche. Y Kirche se corrió al instante en que sintió todo ese caliente y viscoso líquido seminal entrar en su interior.

Saito cayó en la cama, y Kirche quedó sobre él. Ambos estaban jadeando, Kirche se quedó mirando a su chico con corazones en sus ojos.

-Ahora estaré mucho más unida a ti, nada nos separará –dice la pelirroja mientras se pegaba más al azabache.

Saito no dijo nada, pero abrazó fuertemente a Kirche y de ahí en adelante ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y como era costumbre Saito se levantó bien temprano para entrenar en el cuarto.

Kirche se despertó después, como unas dos horas, y vio a su novio haciendo ejercicios a un lado.

-Buenos días, querido –saluda la chica, algo somnolienta y con una sonrisa.

-Hola querida, perdón si te he despertado –saluda Saito sin dejar de moverse.

-No te preocupes, no fuiste tú –responde Kirche sin dejar de sonreírle. Además estaba admirando nuevamente el cuerpo de su chico –No sabía que tenías un cuerpo… tan lindo –comenta ella.

-¿En serio? Jeje pues… gracias. Trabajo duro e incansable son los secretos –responde Saito, terminando su rutina –Bien, ya me tengo que ir –dice luego.

-Pero… ¿A dónde vas? Quiero ir contigo –dice la pelirroja.

-No creo que sea muy conveniente que salgamos los dos y expongamos lo que sucede ahora entre nosotros… lo mejor sería esperar un poco –dice el azabache.

-¿Esperar? Pero… yo no quiero esperar nada, quiero salir contigo de la mano, que importa lo que piensen los demás –se queja Kirche haciendo pucheros.

-Hay que ir despacio, dejar que los demás se enteren de a poco, aunque… eso no significa que no venga a visitarte por las noches… sí es que quieres, claro –le dice Saito acercándosele.

-Claro que voy a querer, y me mantendré calmada por ahora, creo que tienes razón –comenta la pelirroja.

-Bien –dice Saito, dándole un fugaz beso –Nos vemos luego -.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer? No te vi en casi todo el dia –le reprende en voz baja Louise a Saito mientras estaban en la clase.

-Louise, me parece que aun no hemos establecido reglas en nuestra pequeña relación… yo te protejo a cambio de que no me molestes y menos me faltes el respeto ya que soy un humano como tú, vale? –dijo Saito de manera tajante.

-… De acuerdo, lo lamento –responde Louise, dándose media vuelta y enfocándose en la clase –"Tratar de conseguir un poco de obediencia de su parte es inútil, es agotador también… creo que mejor me resignaré y le daré lo que quiere, a fin de cuentas supongo que será algo bueno después de todo… espero" –piensa la chica.

Por su parte, Saito cruzaba miradas con Kirche… miradas un poquito raras para algunos, pero para Louise (quién también lo había notado) le hizo sospechar.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Después de unas cuantas horas de arduo entrenamiento Saito regresaba a la academia por la noche para poder descansar. En eso ve una oscura figura acercársele por las pasillos exteriores. El azabache rápidamente se armó, y con espada en mano se quedó a la defensiva y emanando un aura azulada, a la espera del extraño personaje.

Resulta que ese extraño no era nada más que la sirvienta Siesta.

-¿S-Saito? –pregunta ella, tímida al ver al azabache con una ferocidad, mirándola.

Saito al verla y luego reconocerla rápidamente cambió su estado, sacándose su armadura, haciendo desaparecer su espada y su humor.

-¡L-Lo siento! Pensé que eras un intruso que estaba por atacarme –se disculpó el muchacho.

Siesta suspiro de alivio ante sus disculpas.

-No, perdóname a mí por andar así y a oscuras por aquí –se disculpó también la sirvienta.

-Ah jaja tranquila, no tienes nada de que disculparte –comentó el muchacho algo nervioso.

-Oh! Por cierto… Saito-san quisiera hablar contigo de algo, ¿no te molesta, verdad? –pide luego la chica.

-No no, claro que no me molesta. Hablemos –responde Saito.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenas a todos, que tal están?**

**Es de mi agrado poder traerles otro capítulo de esta historia, la cual es por ahora la única que estoy haciendo. He pensado hacer alguna que otra de High School DxD pero eso lo veré con el tiempo.**

**Aprovechando el momento quiero agradecer y también contestar algunos reviews ya que me parece muy necesario:**

**A Dantrlan: No te preocupes amigo/a, tus comentarios son bien recibidos, ya sean críticas o halagos jaja, a menos que sean algo para recomendar y poner en el fic, eso ya sería otra cuestión de la que charlar detenidamente. Hablando de Louise, he pensado en reiteradas ocasiones darle un pequeño escarmiento, pero como siempre dije y lo reitero ahora "el tiempo decidirá". Hablando de Saito… no creo que la virginidad de Kirche sea la única que tome…**

**A V3G3T4: Estás en todo tu derecho de seguir o no la historia mi querido amigo, ya os he avisado en el capitulo anterior que lo que hice lo hice para X objetivos y por X motivos (entiéndase que es algo que no puedo revelar), pero quién sabe, a lo mejor Saito pueda sentir algo por Louise en el futuro y ella también por él, pero la cosa radica también en que no quiero hacerlo muy parecido al anime, no quiero clichés ni nada por el estilo. Es todo.**

**Agradezco de paso a todos los que leen esta historia, me hace feliz el escribir algo que les guste.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, sin más los dejaré con el capítulo de hoy.**

**El Gladiador de la Zero**

**Capítulo 4**

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar para poder charlar.

-Saito-san, ¿de dónde provienes? –pregunta Siesta, interesada en ello.

-Hum bueno… por donde empiezo, es algo difícil de decirlo… Provengo de una tierra llamada Lakenia. Estoy bastante seguro de que es… otro mundo. Antes de aparecer aquí estaba en la Ciudad Santa, preparándome para ir a enfrentar al Dragón Verde en soledad, ya que no había muchos héroes de soporte que pudieran ayudarme, así que debía emprender el viaje solo –responde Saito normalmente. Al voltearse a ver a su acompañante la notó temblando.

-¿U-Un dragón? ¿E-En serio? –pregunta Siesta con temblor en su voz.

-Así es, aunque cueste creerlo. Pero comparado con lo que he enfrentado antes sólo es un desafío más. Cuando era un crío tuve que enfrentarme cara a cara con un gigantesco Minotauro… y lo hice solo. Lo derroté y casi muero en el intento, luego me he enfrentado al Cerberus en su infernal nido, más tarde a una gran Mantícora y además, al Señor del Apocalipsis, entre otros –relataba el azabache.

Siesta prefirió quedarse callada en ese momento, pero por otra parte se sentía avasallada, conmocionada por lo que escuchaba del guerrero. Su manera de contar su historia le pareció a Siesta muy creíble y asombrosa por demás.

-Saito-san, yo… quiero agradecerte –suelta la chica en un momento, confundiendo al azabache.

-¿Hah? ¿Y eso? –pregunta el muchacho a su lado.

-Es que… no importa lo que suceda tú nunca tienes miedo, incluso te has rebelado a un noble. Tu imagen me ha dado el coraje que buscaba. Debido a ti es que ahora puedo seguir sin rendirme –responde Siesta.

-Ohm, bueno gracias por tan buenas palabras –comenta Saito, rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, que descanses bien, Saito-san –saluda la chica antes de retirarse.

-Igualmente… -corresponde Saito, mirando cómo se iba la joven –"Su comportamiento es raro, pero por ahora no la molestaré con preguntas. Lo haré mañana en la mañana bien temprano" –piensa luego el muchacho, regresando a los cuartos.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Después de otro día en clases, Louise salía algo enojada del salón, acompañada por su familiar Saito, el cual parecía no prestar atención a lo que sucedía alrededor.

-¿Puedo saber en que planeta deambulas ahora? –pregunta Louise dándose la vuelta.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? –pregunta Saito.

-No puede ser… -dice Louise, soltando un suspiro –Hoy estás bastante distraído, ¿qué te sucede ahora? -.

-No es nada de lo que te debas de preocupar… Iré un rato a las cocinas, necesito saber algo. Te veré luego, Louise –responde el azabache, retirándose.

-¡O-Oye espera! ¿Me dejas así nada más? ¿Y qué quieres ir a saber, eh? –interroga Louise, deteniendo momentáneamente a su familiar.

-Es sobre alguien, nada más. Adiós –responde Saito, ahora sí retirándose entre los estudiantes.

-¿Sobre alguien? Pero… ¿Acaso conoce a alguien de la academia? Eso no es posible… -indagaba Louise consigo misma. Quería perseguir a Saito pero se perdió de su vista en menos de 3 segundos.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Saito fue directo a las cocinas, en donde los empleados estaban trabajando, y en eso el azabache ve a Marto el cocinero jefe. El muchacho le preguntó dónde estaba Siesta, ya que quería preguntarle algo muy importante. El cocinero le respondió algo que no podía ser cierto para el guerrero: Siesta se había marchado, y al parecer no se tenía planeado volver, ya que fue contratada por un noble llamado Mott, el conde Mott.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… -pregunta Saito. La desesperación ocupó su cuerpo, y una extraña tristeza además lo invadió.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero así es la vida aquí. Al final siempre terminamos haciendo lo que los nobles quieren –responde Marto, mientras que regresaba al trabajo.

-"Así que… por eso era que me había hecho tal declaración anoche… Siesta... ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?" –pensaba el joven azabache, mientras que intentaba aplacar su furia y tristeza interior al saber lo ocurrido.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¿Por qué quieres saber del Conde Mott? –pregunta Louise confundida.

-Sólo respóndeme y te lo agradeceré, Louise –dice Saito, cruzado de brazos. Al parecer no tenía ganas de irse por las ramas en ese momento.

-Bueno bueno. El Conde Mott es el mensajero imperial y de vez en cuando visita la academia. Es muy arrogante y por eso no me agrada nada –responde la maga.

-Pero… ¿por qué Siesta quisiera trabajar para un tipo como él? –se pregunta Saito en voz alta.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor se la llevó para hacerla su amante –comenta Louise.

Saito se quedó estático.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunta el azabache. Su tono de voz expelía aroma a furia.

-Que quizás se la llevó para hacerla su amante… la verdad no lo sé, es un rumor de nobles, pero… hay cada persona… -responde la niña.

-… Sí… -musitó el guerrero, mirando el atardecer –Louise, discúlpame, tengo que recoger una cosa que se me olvidó abajo, ya vengo… -dice luego.

-Sí, claro… -responde la chica de cabello rosado.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Guiche… -habla Saito.

-¡S-Saito! ¡TÚ! –grita Guiche, quien estaba acompañado por la rubia engañada Montmorency.

-Sí, yo –dice Saito con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Qué quieres?! ¡¿Vienes a interponerte de nuevo en mi camino del amor?! –interroga el rubio pomposo.

-Para nada, sólo venía a preguntarte donde se encuentra la mansión del Conde Mott –responde el azabache con normalidad, confundiendo a Guiche.

Sin conocer más detalles Guiche le dio la dirección del lugar que Saito estaba buscando.

El rubio y su novia quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Saito salía de allí con una velocidad sobrehumana, y un rostro de temer.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Así que… esta es la mansión de ese tipo… vendría muy bien que demoliera con mis propias manos este lugar pero no lo haré, trataré… de hablar con tranquilidad… -decía Saito a sí mismo, pero en eso una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Alto ahí tú! ¡Esto es propiedad privada! –gritó un guardia del lugar, el cual sostenía una lanza.

-Propiedad privada mis cojones, quiero hablar ya mismo con el conde. Llévenme o yo llegaré hasta él –dice Saito sacando su espada (A la mierda todo, irrumpir por la fuerza es mejor)

-¡Un intruso! ¡Y está armado! –gritó el guardia.

Enseguida diez guardias más aparecieron, trayendo consigo cuatro perros Rottweiler bastante feroces.

-¡Arroja tu arma ahora! –grita el mismo guardia.

-¿No piensan llevarme ante al conde? Muy bien, me invitaré yo solito entonces, con premiso –dijo Saito, moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Los guardias, que estaban bien armados con lanzas y espadas cortas se abalanzaron también contra el guerrero, pero el azabache fue más rápido que todos ellos: cortó en varios trozos las lanzas y espadas, para luego derribar a base de puñetazos y patadas a los hombres y también a los perros.

-No pienso derramar sangre inocente, aunque se hubieran ahorrado esta paliza si me hubieran dejado pasar –comenta Saito guardando su espada.

Al acercarse a la puerta y abrirla de a poco, el azabache sintió de repente una oleada de magia en dirección a él. En un fugaz movimiento Saito desenfundo su enorme espada y ejecutó un tajo evasivo que terminó destruyendo toda la puerta, pero salvándose de unas estacas de hielo que iban hacia él directamente.

-¿¡Quién eres tú que osas irrumpir por la fuerza en mi mansión?! –exigió saber el conde, sostendiendo su varita, apuntando a Saito.

-Tú debes de ser el conde Mott, me disculpo de antemano, sus guardias son personas de poca cooperación. Me llamo Saito Hiraga, señor –responde el muchacho.

-¿Saito Hiraga? Nunca he oído tal nombre, pero te pediré que te vayas ahora si no quieres que algo muy malo te suceda –ordenó el hombre.

-Eso debería de decirlo yo a usted, señor conde. He venido a buscar a Siesta, y me la llevaré cueste lo que cueste –responde Saito.

Mott solo río.

-Un plebeyo cree que va a poder contra mí, un mago triangulo. Me das risa, chico. Te propondré algo, si tú ganas te llevaras a Siesta, y si yo gano te ejecutaré aquí mismo sin quejas –propone luego el hombre, a lo que Saito aceptó sin dudar.

- ¡Todos me conocen como Mott La Ola, prepárate para recibir tu castigo, plebeyo! –exclama el hombre, comenzando la pelea, levantando su vara y tomando el agua de un florero cercano crea una ola mediana pero rápida y poderosa.

Saito no se inmutó, pero su rostro mostraba enfado… bastante enfado.

-¡Que no… soy… PLEBEYOOO! –gritó con furia el azabache, saliendo disparado hacia delante. Como con Guiche, ejecutó la misma técnica, llevándose por delante todo, aquella ola no fue nada para él.

El conde Mott fue levantado para luego impactar con fuerza en el suelo, en la caída perdió el control de su vara.

-Este encuentro lo gano yo… de nuevo. Ustedes los nobles son patéticos –dice Saito, manteniendo su espada cerca de la cara de Mott.

-¡Está bien, maldición! ¡Llévate a la chica y lárgate de una vez! –exclamó el conde con un tono desesperado, furioso y temeroso.

-Muchas gracias, un placer hacer negocios con usted –agradece Saito.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Disculpame, Siesta… -dice el azabache quien cargaba a la muchacha de vuelta a la academia –Me he comportado como un monstruo, lo sé -.

La chica no dijo nada, pero su mirada triste lo decía todo: ver a Saito así la dejó bastante descolocada, confundida y con miedo en un principio.

Saito sabía que ella no le hablaría por el momento, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber montado tal escena. Eso lo puso triste al muchacho también, por lo que optó callarse y seguir su camino.

Al llegar a la academia el azabache bajó a la joven sirvienta cerca de la puerta del gran salón principal.

-Bien, aquí estamos –habló Saito.

Siesta bajó de su espalda y quedó parada frente a Saito aunque no mirándolo a los ojos, Saito tampoco lo hacía. Ambos permanecían con la cabeza baja, presos del temor y la desesperación por decir algo.

-E-Etto… Saito-san… -habló Siesta en un tono bajo.

-Dime –responde el chico.

-Te agradezco… el que me hayas traído de nuevo a la academia, pero… tu actitud… lo siento… -dijo la sirvienta.

-No, todo es mi culpa, mis acciones no fueron buenas y lo sé, pero una cosa es segura… lo hice porque sentía que aquel no era el lugar donde pertenecías, porque si pasaba aún más tiempo iba a ser difícil que volvieras, por eso también la desesperación se apoderó de mí. Espero me puedas perdonar… -se disculpó Saito, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso… un beso de Siesta, un beso cálido y suave de aquella muchacha sonrojada.

Aquella unión de labios duró unos pocos minutos hasta que ambos jóvenes se separaron. Saito se mostró sorprendido y un poco sonrojado por el reciente suceso.

-Te perdono, Saito-san, pero… no me gustaría ver que perdieras el control… -dice la muchacha, sonrojada y con la cabeza baja.

Los ojos de Saito se abrieron más al escuchar esas palabras, pero de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a la pelinegra y tomó su mano.

-Yo te prometo, Siesta, que no perderé el control. De ahora en adelante lo que haga lo haré de la manera correcta –le dice Saito, tranquilizándola. Siesta también le sonríe.

-Me alegra oír eso, Saito-san –dice la muchacha.

Con otro fugaz beso se despidieron ambos jóvenes, felices de lo sucedido.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola, que tal?**

**Nos reencontramos, queridos amigos. Debo decir que esta no es una ocasión muy especial ya que no pude traerles el capítulo de 10k en palabras que les he prometido, pero por lo menos me he esforzado por traerles un poco más de la mitad. La razón, ¿Cuál es? Pérdida de archivos. Había recuperado mis documentos pero se dañaron, y al usar Recuva (un programa para recuperar archivos) la historia se redujo a 2000 palabras, y no tenía tiempo para completarla de nuevo.**

**Gracias por las más de 800 visitas hechas a esta historia, perdonen por ese mensaje de aviso, no lo volveré a hacer.**

**Antes de comenzar, contestaré un comentario:**

**A Dantrlan: Te lo agradezco mucho amigo el que te guste y sigas la historia. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, en donde no solo podrán ver lo que sucede en Halkeginia, sino también en Lakenia, el país de donde proviene Saito. Les diré un pequeño spoiler: aparecerán otros personajes, unos esporádicos y otros no tanto, pero eso sí Saito solo tendrá el amor de personajes de la serie correspondiente (ustedes ya sabrán) Bueno, ya he dicho demasiado.**

**Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**

**El Gladiador de la Zero**

**Capítulo 5**

-A ver, a ver… -decía Saito, con un tono agotado – ¿Podrías… explicar eso último? Porque sinceramente… no lo entiendo -.

-¡Olvidé por completo la Exhibición! ¡Y es mañana! ¡Necesito que por favor demuestres tus impresionantes habilidades de batalla frente a todos los estudiantes! –pedía Louise.

-Tsk, que problemático… -masculló el muchacho –Me halaga que digas que mis habilidades sean impresionantes, pero… ¿no crees que deberías habérmelo dicho… antes? –pregunta luego.

-¡ES que todo esto del familiar más los problemas que has ocasionado hace dos días en la mansión del conde Mott me han tenido muy ocupada y nerviosa! ¿¡No podías haber resuelto las cosas de una manera más pacífica?! –responde y pregunta con exaltación la joven maga.

-Pues en ese momento no era posible, aunque convengamos en que le he dado un buen escarmiento a ese tal conde del mostacho feo –responde el azabache cruzado de brazos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Louise se deja caer en el borde de la cama.

-Ay dios… -suspira derrotada –Por lo menos dime que tienes algo bueno para mañana… -dice la chica.

-Si fuera un Líder Militar podría impresionar a todos con mis habilidades mágicas de Espadachín, pero… Oh sorpresa! No lo soy, es una lástima –responde Saito sarcásticamente.

-¿Líder Militar? –pregunta la pelirosa.

-Ah, creo que no te lo he explicado… Cuando era más joven yo nací siendo un Guerrero, un luchador de muy bajo nivel. Al ir fortaleciéndome con el tiempo y con la experiencia justa adquirida se me fue concedida una elección para ser aún más fuerte: constaba en elegir entre dos especializaciones, Mercenario y Maestro Espadachín. El mercenario utiliza mazas y hachas de guerra, y el Maestro Espadachín espadas. Obviamente elegí ser un espadachín. Luego, al tener la bastante experiencia adquirida nuevamente se me dio por optar entre dos especializaciones finales: ser un Gladiador o un Líder Militar. El Gladiador es muy peligroso en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a medias distancias; el Líder Militar hace uso de magia para atacar a medias y largas distancias –responde Saito.

-¿O-O sea qué… p-po-podías usar magia? ¿Y-Y no elegiste esa opción? –pregunta Louise, sorprendida, decepcionada y nuevamente nerviosa.

-Obviamente –responde Saito con naturalidad.

-¿¡Pero por qué no elegiste ser un líder militar?! ¡Me hubieras hecho las cosas fácil hoy! ¡Grrrr eres un idiota! –le gritó la maga al guerrero.

…

Saito había prometido a Siesta que iba a resolver las cosas de una manera que evitara el descontrol y la violencia… ¡PERO AL CARAJO TODO ESO AHORA! Las palabras de Louise fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

En menos de medio segundo Saito sacó su espada y redujó a pequeños retazos de hilos la ropa de Louise, dejándola completamente desnuda. Por si fuera poco destruyó su cama nuevamente, el suelo y lanzó su espada por la ventana con una fuerza tal que hizo añicos inclusive la pared en donde estaba. Y por último el muchacho decidió darle una buena cachetada a la chica.

Louise cayó al suelo, sobándose su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe, evitando sin éxito soltar algunas lágrimas y tratando de taparse sus zonas privadas y sus pechos desesperadamente. En su trabajo se encontró de golpe con los iracundos ojos de Saito, haciendo que un miedo grande se apoderara de ella.

-Escúchame muy bien, Louise… y que sea la última vez que lo repita… No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto, por tu propio bien… si te tengo que castigar severamente lo haré, no tengo ningún problema, no tengo nada que perder, y si lo hago… ten muy MUY por seguro que sentirás MUCHO dolor, QUEDÓ CLARO?! –dijo y luego preguntó Saito de una manera muy temible.

Louise solo asintió con mucho miedo.

Saito se levantó y caminó unos pasos hasta donde se suponía debía estar la ventana y ahora no había más que un hueco en el lugar. Afuera estaban varias personas mirando que sucedía allí arriba. El azabache solo les frunció el seño. Unos minutos estuvo así, hasta que su mirada se iluminó y una sonrisa abarcó totalmente su rostro. Al voltearse fingió molestia mientras se acercaba a Louise y le pasaba sus ropas.

-Toma, será mejor que te vistas si no quieres que te observen los fisgones pervertidos. Rápido, te veo en el jardín en unos minutos –le susurra Saito a su ama.

Louise quedó muy confundida con el aparente cambio de humor de su fam… mejor dicho Saito, ya que le hubiera hablado de una manera déspota pero no lo hizo.

Saito rápidamente se fue de la habitación, y Louise acató sus palabras: se vistió y, lista en un par de minutos bajó en dirección al jardín.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Ya estoy aquí… -dice Louise, con unos ánimos echados por el suelo.

-Que bueno… Mira, lamento lo que te hice allí arriba, pero bueno me has insultado. Debes de aprender a respetar… Bien, yendo al tema, te pedí que vinieras a esta parte alejada de los demás porque no quiero que nadie más vea esto, pero a juzgar por lo que haré necesitaré que vayamos fuera, a un lugar más alejado –responde Saito.

-Está bien, vayamos… -dice la maga, comenzando a caminar.

El azabache se le queda viendo muy confundido, luego de soltar un suspiro alcanza a Louise y la toma de la cintura, levantándola y cargándola.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? –exclama la chica sonrojada.

-Cargándote, por supuesto. No puedo dejar que una dama camine y menos todo el trecho que haremos –responde Saito tranquilamente, saltando el gran muro de la academia con facilidad y cayendo con estilo al otro lado. Luego se puso a correr a una gran velocidad mientras llevaba a Louise en sus brazos.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? –pregunta Louise al notar el claro del bosque en donde estaban.

-Menos preguntas y más atención –responde Saito, caminando hasta el centro –En la academia tuve una fantástica idea para mostrar en esa tal exhibición. Agradece que lo haga, porque esto no estaba en mis planes… pero bueno, espero lograr lo que busco con esto –dice luego.

El azabache juntó sus dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha y con ellas efectuó un silbido, y en menos de cinco segundos una ligera nube de polvo se hizo presente trayendo consigo a un espectacular y muy singular personaje: Saito había convocado nada más y nada menos que a un zorro de nueve colas, de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve y de un tamaño familiar. Louise se quedó sin palabras literalmente.

-¿¡Q-Q-Qué…?! ¿¡E-Eso e-e-es t-t-tuyo?! –tartamudeaba la chica.

Saito ahora estaba montado sobre la bestia mítica, acariciando su pelaje.

-Sí, ella es mi mascota espiritual, se llama Aisha, y es una de mis mejores adquisiciones. No se la he mostrado a nadie… hasta ahora claro –responde el muchacho, acariciándola mientras ella emitía sonidos parecidos a los ronroneos de un gato.

-E-Es… linda… nunca antes he visto a un zorro de nueve colas, pensé que solo eran un mito… -dice la pelirrosa.

-¿Mito? ¿Aquí también existieron? –pregunta Saito sorprendido.

-Pues al parecer sí, ¿por qué? –responde Louise.

-Bueno, allá en Lakenia los zorros de nueve colas son muy comunes, aunque hay especies muy raras y exóticas, como zorros de fuego o sombras y hasta majestuosos especímenes que brillan con una luz sin igual –responde el muchacho.

Louise no sabía qué decir, pero luego recordó lo que dijo Saito hace un rato.

-Espera un segundo… ¿acaso dijiste familiar espiritual? –pregunta la chica.

-Así es. Sí, es como aquí, como el que yo sea tu familiar. En un primer momento no quise revelar nada en primera porque no conocía nada de aquí, no te conocía a ti y tampoco me caías bien, así que para evitar exponer puntos débiles me callé y decidí escuchar y prestar atención; y segundo me daba algo de flojera hablar, así que… bueno. Con respecto a lo de familiar espiritual no es muy distinto a lo que hacen aquí, solo que tanto Aisha como los demás familiares en mi mundo viven dentro del espíritu de cada invocador héroe –respondió el azabache.

-¿Dijiste dentro? ¿Cómo es eso posible? O-O sea… ¿D-Dentro del cuerpo de las personas? –pregunta Louise nuevamente, sorprendida y confundida.

-Sí. Solo los héroes pueden tenerlos dentro suyo, una persona normal no podría soportar tal carga, los familiares espirituales necesitan que su invocador sea alguien con mucho poder y experiencia de batalla, ¿verdad linda? –responde Saito, mientras que acariciaba a Aisha.

-Ya veo. Pues… creo que es linda –dice la chica, intentando tocar a Aisha pero ella no se dejó, esquivando su mano a un lado. Louise se sorprendió y entristeció un poco.

Saito la observó, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en rostro. Acercando su cabeza a la de la zorra el guerrero le susurró unas palabras.

-Anda déjate acariciar, ella es buena y no te hará daño, créeme –le susurró Saito a su mascota.

Aisha miró un momento a su amo, luego hizo un movimiento que indicaba haber comprendido y acatado el mensaje. Enseguida bajó su cabeza y dejó que Louise la acariciara. Esto puso feliz a la maga de cabello rosado.

Saito la observó por un momento, él también estaba feliz pero más aún aquella escena le daba una paz inmensa, sin dudas ver sonreír a Louise de manera sincera era algo digno de ver.

-Te gusta, ¿no? –pregunta el guerrero con una sonrisa.

-Sí, su pelaje… no puedo creer que sea tan suave –responde la maga pelirrosa con un tono maravillado.

-Me alegro. Nunca descuido a mis familiares ni un solo día, los acicalo y los alimento, aunque más su bienestar depende también de que yo me sienta anímicamente bien, pero igual me gusta cuidar de ellos –comenta el azabache.

-Pero… nunca te he visto que la convoques para darle cuidado –dice Louise.

-Claro que lo hacía, sólo que tú no la veías… a decir verdad convoqué a mis espíritus cuando tú ni nadie podía verlos, o sea en la noche –responde Saito.

-Espera… ¿tienes más familiares? –pregunta de nuevo la chica.

-¡Claro! Tengo dos lobos, dos cerdos, a Aisha, un reno y un unicornio. Te los mostraré todos, pero solo por esta vez –responde Saito.

-E-Espera… acaso… ¿acaso dijiste unicornio? –pregunta Louise sin creérselo.

-Pues sí, eso dije –responde el muchacho.

Y con un silbido fue convocándolos de uno en uno: primero los dos lobos, uno era de hermoso pelaje mixto marrón y blanco y el otro era un lobo de las sombras, un lobo que estaba cubierto por un aura negra pero era el animal más dócil con el que Louise pudo toparse; después los cerdos, ambos eran regordetes y cada vez que saltaban la gran panza que tenían rebotaba por doquier; el reno era un reno de hielo, su pelaje tenía un brillo tenue y de color blancuzco mezclado con un azul muy claro, sus pisadas dejaban congelado el suelo por donde caminara; y por último el mejor: el unicornio, un caballo de una hermosura sin igual, con un pelaje blanco más puro y brillante que el propio sol, y con ciertos tintineos leves que sonaban de vez en cuando alrededor del animal.

-S-Son todos muy hermosos –tartamudeó la maga después de haber visto las invocaciones de su familiar, y es que era como para no creérselo.

-Verdad que sí, aunque aún me faltan encontrar los raros especímenes que obtuvo mi maestro. Él… él tiene un Pegaso, eso es lo único que no se lo perdonaré jajaja –comenta Saito.

-¿Un pegaso? ¡Imposible! –pregunta la chica.

-Claro que no, lo vi con mis propios ojos: es el animal mitológico que iguala o supera en belleza a mi unicornio. Todos saben que es la mascota más exótica de todas, y por ende la más rápida que existe en Lakenia–responde Saito.

-Bueno, hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no lo creeré, aunque sí que todos tus familiares me han dejado sorprendida, eso lo destaco… eh, creo que es tarde… -comenta la pelirrosa, mirando al cielo -¡Sí, es bastante tarde! –exclama luego.

Y así era, cerca de la medianoche para ser exactos.

-Tranquila, ven sube, yo te llevo –se ofrece el guerrero, tendiendo su mano a su invocadora.

-B-Bueno, está bien –tartamudeó un poco la chica.

Saito la levantó y la colocó detrás suyo, ambos sobre el lomo de Aisha cabalgaron hasta la academia, llegando hasta ahí en pocos minutos.

-Saito, entonces… ¿tú no tienes nada para demostrar en la exhibición? –pregunta la chica mientras se bajaba del lomo de la mascota de Saito.

-No, mis habilidades son únicamente para batalla, no son una atracción. Aunque si fuera Lider Militar sí te podría ayudar, como te lo dije antes él usa magia pero yo no o por lo menos no en gran medida como él… Ah! Si mi maestro estuviera aquí él sin dudas te podría ayudar –responde el azabache.

-¿Él es uno de esos líderes militares que dices? Pero no está aquí –dice Louise.

-Ya lo sé. Bueno, lo único que te puedo decir es que él no es solo un líder militar, es muchísimo más que eso… -responde el guerrero, mientras mandaba a dormir a su mascota y se marchaba lentamente hacia el cuarto de Louise.

La maga de cabello rosado estaba confundida y sorprendida ¿si Saito era alguien muy poderoso… entonces cuán poderoso era su maestro? Si dudas mucho más que él, pero solo pensar en ello la dejaba bastante asustada.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Al día siguiente Saito llevó a Louise de nuevo al bosque, en donde enseñó más a fondo lo que podían hacer sus familiares.

Aisha podía hacer piruetas en el aire, teletransportarse en cortas distancias mientras estuviera Saito sobre su lomo y expulsar de sus fauces unas pequeñas esferas de un elemento mágico desconocido. Las demás mascotas lamentablemente no podían hacer mucho, pero sí deslumbrar con su belleza y porte.

-Entonces está decidido, Aisha participará mañana en la exhibición –dice Louise de una manera triunfante, pero ni bien dijo eso dicho animal movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, como si estuviera negando.

-¿Hah? ¿Qué sucede, Aisha? –le pregunta su amo Saito. La zorra se le acerca y emite unos sonidos que solo él pudo comprender –Ah, ya veo, tienes toda la razón –dice luego.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Louise confundida.

-Aisha no participará si yo no estoy presente –responde el guerrero.

-Está bien, podrás permanecer abajo, yo me encargaré de ella arriba en el escenario –dice la pelirrosa.

-No, ella quiere que YO esté con ella y nadie más. Louise, ella es MI familiar, por lo tanto se hará lo que YO diga si quieres ganar, ¿vale? –ordenó el muchacho tajantemente.

-Pero… -estaba por protestar Louise.

-Nada de peros, lo haremos a mi manera y punto, asunto cerrado –dijo Saito, dando por terminada la discusión. Louise tuvo que callarse y aceptarlo ya que discutir con Saito sería solamente una pérdida de tiempo, él saldría ganando.

-Bien, como tú digas –dice Louise, haciendo un mohín de enfado.

-Así me gusta, y no creas que con tus pucheros me harás caer fácilmente. Vamos, ya tenemos que irnos, ven te llevo con Aisha –dice el azabache, tendiendo su mano para ayudar a la pequeña maga a subir a lomo del animal.

Ambos cabalgaron hasta llegar en pocos minutos a la academia. Una vez allí ambos se bajaron de la mascota, la cual desapareció ni bien bajaron de su lomo. Desde allí solo quedaron Louise y Saito solos, caminando tranquilamente hacia el cuarto.

-Es una linda noche, ¿no lo crees, Louise? –pregunta Saito mientras la miraba, miraba al cielo con una sonrisa y volvía a mirar a su invocadora.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Jaja s-sí, es linda… -tartamudea Louise, nerviosa al sentir la mirada encima de su familiar.

-¿Sabes algo? Ahora que me acuerdo… anoche cuando fuimos al bosque y te mostré mis familiares y quedaste maravillada con el pelaje de Aisha, ese momento en el que sonreíste me gustó –declaró Saito. Tal declaración puso bastante roja a la muchacha.

-¿A-Ah sí? –pregunta ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Sí, sin dudas me dejaste maravillado tú a mí, y te puedo decir sinceramente que protegeré esa sonrisa tuya, ahora que la conocí -.

Louise estaba temblando del nerviosismo, sus mejillas le ardían bastante y en su espalda no podía dejar de jugar con sus dedos, pero luego de eso su rostro cambió abruptamente…

-¡E-Espera! Acaso… ¿¡me estás llamando gruñona?! –exclamó Louise inflando sus cachetes.

-Eh… no, no creo haberlo hecho –responde Saito.

-¡Hump! –espetó la muchachita de manera enfadada y se fue caminando rápido hacia el cuarto, dejando a Saito atrás, muy confundido y en parte lamentándose de haber hecho esa declaración.

-"Y yo que pensé que lograría quebrar su espíritu tsundere… mejor me rindo y sigo tratándola con un poco de desprecio y autoritarismo… sí, será lo mejor" –pensó el joven decidido, mientras caminaba con paso firme.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Al día siguiente las campanas sonaron escuchándose por todo el predio, ellas anunciaban la llegada de una caravana de carromatos, aunque solo uno era el más llamativo de todos. Eran cinco en total, todos escoltados por varios soldados a caballo.

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron en torno al camino que partía de la entrada hasta el edificio central de la academia, y al final de dicho camino frente a ese edificio estaban profesores y el director Osmond en persona para recibir la llegada de esos visitantes.

La caravana se detuvo a pocos metros del centro, algunas sirvientas bajaron de las primeras dos carrozas para dirigirse a la tercera, la más adornada, para abrir sus puertas y ayudar así a que baje una hermosa chica de cabello corto púrpura, sonrisa angelical, ojos azules y vestida con una largo vestido blanco. Aquella chica se bajó de su carroza y se dirigió al director y los profesores, todos juntos y arrodillados, demostrando su respeto.

-Me disculpo sinceramente por mi llegada tan repentina, director Osmond –se disculpa la jovencita, siendo escoltada por varios guardias.

-No hay ningún problema, princesa. Todos los estudiantes y los presentes hemos estado aguardando su llegada –dice el director.

-Hay algo que deseo ver personalmente aquí –dice la chica.

-Oh, ¿y eso es…? –pregunta el anciano.

-Es un asunto personal –responde la chica con una sonrisa.

Mientras, Saito estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían ellos a pesar del escándalo que había a su alrededor puso todos sus sentidos para captar todas las palabras de quella conversación.

-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Es la princesa de este mundo… y la verdad es que es bastante linda –dice el muchacho en voz baja.

-¿Qué es lo que estás murmurando? –pregunta Louise, algo indignada.

-Nada de lo que te debas de preocupar –responde su familiar.

Louise suspira.

-Sólo muestra un poco de respeto, ¿sí? Estamos ante la princesa de Tristain –dice la chica luego.

-Claro –responde Saito, pero en eso pudo ver fugazmente el rostro de Louise: tenía una cierta expresión de alegría, una sonrisa, quién sabe si era por satisfacción u orgullo que acompañaba la mirada atenta a la princesa.

-"Hum, que raro…" –piensa el azabache.

La princesa conversó un poco más con el director Osmond, luego de ello fue invitada a pasar al interior de la academia para poder ver donde se quedaría asentada por esos días de los que sería la Exhibición, dado que ella era una figura fundamental en ese espectáculo. Cuando ella se retiró, todos los estudiantes también lo hicieron.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ya de noche, y mientras que Saito y Louise estaban preparando algunas cosas y conversando acerca de lo que sucedería al otro día (el cual ya era el día de la Exhibición) alguien repentinamente llamó a la puerta.

-Huh! ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? Y yo que quería estar tranquilo un momento –rezongó el guerrero.

-Vamos, no seas flojo y abre la puerta–dice Louise.

-Lo hago sólo por hoy y porque se me canta la retaguardia, a partir de mañana lo haces tú –dijo Saito como contraataque.

El azabache caminó pesadamente hasta la puerta y abriéndola, pero en eso una figura entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, asustando y confundiendo a los dos jóvenes, quienes se pusieron en alerta: Saito desenfundó su gran espada, poniéndola en el cuello del extraño mientras que Louise apuntó con un poco de temblor al recién llegado. Aquella persona encapuchada levantó los brazos inmediatamente en señal de derrota y comenzando a temblar.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Saito seriamente y sin dejar de sostener firmemente su arma.

-¡Por favor, no me hagan daño! ¡No vine a pelear! –exclamó asustada la figura con una voz femenina, sorprendiendo a Saito.

-Un segundo, acaso… ¿es usted, la princesa de esta mañana? –pregunta el muchacho, sorprendiendo también a Louise.

La figura se sacó los trapos que la cubrían… y efectivamente era la princesa en persona.

-Así es… soy yo. Disculpen mi gran atrevimiento al irrumpir de esta manera en su cuarto… -se disculpó la princesa.

-Hi-Hime-sama… -dice Louise, sorprendida y bajando su varita.

-Oh Louise, ha pasado mucho tiempo… -dice la princesa, corriendo a abrazar a Louise. Saito también se sorprendió y quedó confundido ante aquel abrazo, por lo que antes de que pase algo más detuvo todo ese extraño embrollo para saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-A ver, esperen un segundo –dice el guerrero. La princesa dejó de abrazar a Louise para prestar atención a Saito –No entiendo que está pasando aquí… ¿Por qué y cómo es que conoces a Louise? Y también me gustaría que me dijera su nombre real, por favor. No quiero estar llamándola todo el tiempo "princesa" –pide Saito.

-Sí, lo lamento familiar-san –se disculpa la princesa de nuevo.

-Me llamo Hiraga Saito, pero puedes llamarme Saito si así lo deseas, pero no me llames familiar, por favor –dice el joven.

-Claro, Saito-san. Mi nombre es Henrietta, y conozco a Louise desde hace mucho tiempo… de hecho somos amigas de la infancia –declaró la princesa luego.

-¡No, Hime-sama! Yo solo fui una afortunada niña que tuvo el placer y el honor de ser su compañera de juegos, es todo –exclama la maga, arrodillándose ante la princesa.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo a solas, Louise –pide la princesa con unas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

-Hime-sama… -susurra Louise, levantándose para ver si su amiga se encontraba bien.

-Lo siento, es que… desde que murió mi padre no he tenido a nadie a quien abrirle mi corazón –responde Henrietta.

Louise se le acerca y la toma de las manos.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando recibí su carta, Hime-sama –dice la maga.

-"¿Carta? ¿Cuál carta? Yo no he visto nada, aunque… quizás ella lo haya leído cuando me encontraba en las afueras, entrenando" –pensó Saito mientras miraba la escena.

-Entonces ¿por esto era que me pedías arduamente que me preparara con Aisha? –pregunta el azabache.

-No tonto, es para la exhibición de mañana, creí habértelo dicho… Oh cielos! Disculpe a mi familiar por no presentarle sus debidos respetos, Hime-sama –dice Louise, mirando luego de reojo a Saito con enojo.

-No te preocupes tanto por eso, Louise, no me molesta –dice la princesa con una sonrisa.

Saito se rasca la nariz.

-Hablando de eso, y espero sepas disculpar mis razones, Henrietta, pero no puedo inclinarme ante alguien que no se ha ganado, que no se ha merecido tal respeto de mi parte –explica el guerrero.

-¿¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso, idiota?! ¡Ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros! –criticó Louise a su familiar.

-"Ay ay ay, esta Louise me está tocando los nervios… de nuevo" –pensó Saito con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido –Bien Louise, ¿quieres dormir en el suelo esta vez? ¿o prefieres quedarte sin ropa para cambiarte? –pregunta el muchacho tranquilamente.

-¿Q-Qué? –pregunta Louise, ahora cambiando rápidamente su humor, temiendo lo peor.

-Lo que acabo de decir, ¿quieres que destruya la cama o el armario? Quizás alguna otra cosa… dejar un hueco en el suelo o la pared… -responde Saito.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Noooooooooooo! –grita Louise, con lágrimas en los ojos y zamarreando a Saito para que cambié de opinión, mientras que el muchacho reía internamente al lograr su cometido.

-Por favor… no peleen –pidió la princesa de manera suave pero entendible, lo que causó que Louise y Saito dejarán de pelear –No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Louise, después de todo él tiene razón y lo entiendo. Además debo decir que también vine aquí esta noche para verlo a él –dice luego, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-¿A Saito? –pregunta Louise.

-¿A mí? –pregunta Saito.

-Sí, quería ver que tal era este familiar el cual se ha enfrentado a un noble –responde la princesa.

Tanto Louise como Saito se quedaron quietos, como expectantes.

-No se preocupen –dijo Henrietta con una pequeña risilla –Esto quizás haya provocado una minúscula conmoción, pero ahora todo está bien -.

-Entonces, usted… -pregunta la maga.

-¿Lo olvidaste? Te prometí que definitivamente iría a rescatarte cuando estuvieras en problemas. Y ahora yo soy la reina, ¿verdad? –responde la princesa.

-Hime-sama… ¡tiene mi más sincera gratitud! –exclama la pelirrosa arrodillándose ante Henrietta, causando una pequeña risa de nuevo en la susodicha.

-Louise, has invocado a un digno familiar –comenta la princesa.

-¿Usted cree eso, Hime-sama? –pregunta la aludida.

-Sí. Sé que ha enfrentado al conde Mott para traer de vuelta a su amiga, además tiene razón en lo que piensa. Aunque yo no me haya ganado su respeto creo que él se ha ganado el mío –responde Henrietta.

Saito se sorprendió ante esas palabras, pero no hizo ademán alguno al respecto, ya que eso era ya cuestión de la princesa.

Luego unas cuantas palabras, la princesa se despidió de ambos no sin antes desearle suerte a los dos jóvenes para el acto de Exhibición de mañana.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Era un nuevo día, y como era de esperarse la Exhibición comenzó desde bien temprano en uno de los jardines de la academia. Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos frente a un gran escenario, también la princesa estaba presente en una carpa especial y acompañada de unos guardias.

-¡A partir de ahora se da el comienzo a la Exhibición de familiares de este año! –anunció el profesor Colbert, quien hacía el papel de maestro de ceremonias.

Se oyó el grito de emoción de la multitud, y el show comenzó. Muchos familiares y amos pasaron por el palco, entre ellos Kirche y su mascota Flame; Guiche y Belldandy; Malicorne y su búho Kvasir; Tabitha y Sylphid.

-Y esa fue Tabitha la Ventisca –dice Colbert –Ahora con ustedes el familiar de la señorita Louise Francoise la Blanc de la Valliere -.

-Bien, ve. No hagas el rid+iculo por favor –le susurra Louise a Saito.

-¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?! –responde el azabache ofendido.

El muchacho subió al escenario y quedó parado en frente del montón de estudiantes. Todos murmuraban cosas acerca de él, y no eran muy buenas que digamos. Saito no se inmutó, pero en eso acercó sus dedos índice y pulgar a su boca para efectuar un corto silbido.

Una gran nube de humo tapó el escenario. Los estudiantes empezaron a vociferar, pero en pocos segundos el humo se esfumó para traer consigo una magnífica criatura: un zorro de nueve colas de pelaje blanco como la nieve.

Todos clamaron de la sorpresa, abriendo también sus ojos grandes como si fueran platos. Nadie podía siquiera creerlo, una bestia mítica que se creía que no existía ahora frente a las narices de todos, hasta el profesor Colbert tenía la quijada en el suelo de la impresión. Louise vitoreaba mentalmente al ver la gran captura de atención que generó su familiar.

-Me llamo Saito Hiraga, soy el Gladiador de Louise, y esta es mi preciada familiar zorruna Aisha. Ella les demostrará varios trucos a continuación. ¡Ve, Aisha! –se presentó el guerrero para, acto seguido, indicarle a su familiar que comenzara con el acto.

Enseguida la zorra comenzó a dar piruetas aéreas vertiginosas, luego de eso expulsó una esfera de energía tangible, con la cual empezó a juguetear de aquí hacia allá con ella misma teletransportándose de un lado a otro, para finalizar con otras piruetas pero esta vez mucho más altas que antes, intercambiando movimientos espontáneos y teletransportación en el aire. Nadie podía creerlo, todos los presentes seguían tan o incluso más boquiabiertos y sorprendidos que antes (si es que era eso posible).

El show había finalizado, Saito bajó a lomo de su familiar del escenario. Colbert estaba tan impresionado que tardó unos segundos en recomponerse y volver a subir al palco.

-¡B-Bueno, ese fue el familiar de la señorita Valliere! ¡Sin dudas nadie, ni yo mismo me esperaba tal espectáculo! Y ahora se decidirá quién es el estudiante con el mejor familiar –anuncia el profesor, el cual bajó para hablar con Henrietta. Ella estuvo deliberando por un minuto quien iba a ser el ganador, hasta que por fin se decidió. El profesor Colbert nuevamente subió al escenario.

-¡Muy bien! Y el ganador de la exhibición de familiares de este año es… ¡la señorita Valliere! –exclama el hombre.

Louise primero pensó que escuchó mal, pero luego cuando Saito se lo reafirmó parecía que la felicidad no cabía dentro de su cuerpo. La chica subió también al escenario para ser coronada por la misma princesa en persona.

-Felicidades, Louise Francoise –felicitó Henrietta, sonriendo y a la vez estando muy feliz internamente por el gran y merecido logro de Louise.

-Hime-sama, no tengo palabras… -dice Louise, un poco nerviosa.

-No hace falta que digas nada, pero sí te pediré que por favor Saito-san haga de nuevo esa maravillosa demostración con su familiar –respondió la princesa con una petición.

-Por supuesto, Hime-sama, será un placer hacerlo –responde Louise.

La pelirrosa se dirige rápidamente hacia el azabache.

-Quieren que hagas otra demostración –le susurra la maga loli.

-Bien, no será ningún problema, Vamos, Aisha –dice Saito, mientras acariciaba a su mascota y le daba una manzana para que la comiera.

Pero justo en ese momento un estruendo se hizo escuchar en todo el predio, asustando a los presentes.

-¡Protejan a la princesa! –grita uno de los guardias a los demás, cosa que acataron enseguida ubicándose cerca de la susodicha.

-¡Louise, ven iremos a ver qué sucede, sube! –exclama Saito a lomo de su mascota.

-¡Sí! –responde Louise, tomando la mano del azabache quien la subió rápidamente.

Ambos se alejaron del montón, cabalgando unos cuantos metros pasando dos jardines separados hasta llegar a donde estaba un gigantesco golem que atacaba el edificio central de la academia.

Encima del coloso estaba posada una figura, se podía apreciar que era femenina por su cuerpo pero lamentablemente su rostro no podía ser visto. La extraña mujer se percató de los jóvenes que la descubrieron, y ordenó a su golem que los atacara.

La gigantesca mano del golem estaba por capturar a Saito y a Louise, el guerrero no podía desnvainar su espada pero Louise rápidamente sacó su varita y, queriendo generar una bola de fuego le salió una tremenda explosión que redujo a cenizas el brazo del coloso pero mandó a volar a la pelirrosa, al azabache y a Aisha bastante lejos.

-¡Argh! –se quejó Saito -¡Louise! ¿¡No pudiste hacer un hechizo más decente?! –le gritó el muchacho.

Louise se levantó pesadamente, tosiendo un poco.

-Dioses, por favor Louise, encima que nos has tirado lejos y con mucha fuerza a Aisha y a mí… ¿estás bien, linda? –pregunta Saito a su mascota luego de regañar a Louise. La zorra le contesta que sí, moviendo lentamente su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

El guerrero luego se voltea hacia Louise porque sintió un cambio en su humor, y entonces notó que debajo de su rostro caían pequeñas gotas.

-Ay no… -se lamentó el muchacho en un susurro.

-¡Bueno, lo siento! ¡Sí, soy una inútil, lo sé! ¡No sirvo para nada, no puedo hacer ningún hechizo decente y solo soy un maldito estorbo! ¡Hasta mi familiar es mil veces mejor y más poderoso que yo! y yo… sólo soy… una molestia… sólo sirvo para causarte problemas, no deberías tenerme como tu ama… -confesaba Louise con sinceridad mientras lloraba amargamente, pero… en ese momento Saito la abraza, haciendo que su lloriqueo terminara abruptamente.

La chica estaba confundida, asustada, nerviosa, sorprendida pero también bastante sonrojada. Nunca pensó que Saito la abrazaría, y por ese motivo su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, y con un poco de temor cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez de aquel abrazo que le daba aquel chico por el cual estaba empezando a sentir algo.

-No quiero que llores, y tampoco quiero que te dañes a ti misma con esas palabras. Tú sí eres importante, ya te lo dije una vez, pero tu asquerosa personalidad no dejó que creas lo que yo te juré aquella noche: que te protegería y que protegería tu sonrisa sincera. Por ahora hazme un gran favor, sube a Asiha y aléjense de aquí, yo me encargaré de acabar con esta intrusa –dice Saito, dejando de abrazar a Louise para mirar al golem y a su propietaria.

-Pero… -susurra Louise como modo de protesta, aunque esa vez fue más leve su tono de queja.

-Sin peros, ahora sube. Aisha, aléjala de aquí lo más puedas, usaré mi último recurso –ordena el guerrero.

Aisha comprendió el mensaje y pidió a Louise que se subiera a su lomo rápidamente, la pelirrosa obedeció no sin antes mirar a su familiar.

-Tranquila, esto será solo una práctica como otras –dice Saito con una gran sonrisa, acto que sonrojó a su maga invocadora –Bueno, váyanse -.

Aisha corrió, devolviéndose en el camino hasta donde estaban los demás, mientras que Saito se acercó al coloso.

-¡Jajaja, ¿qué te hace creer que puedes derrotarme, niño?! –dice la mujer subida en la cabeza de su golem, haciendo que este juntara ambas manos y lanzara un potente golpe que casi alcanza a Saito, pero él fue más rápido evadiéndolo.

En menos de un segundo el azabache toma su espadón con ambas manos y lanza un corte potente al golem, para luego darle varias estocadas rápidas. Su hoja parecía estar bañada en algún líquido oscuro que hizo que la piedra de la que estaba hecho el golem temblara y se pusiera mucho más oscura.

-¿¡Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –grita la mujer a bordo de su monstruo de piedra, el cual se tambaleaba.

-Sólo lo preparé para destrozarle el trasero –responde Saito.

Y entonces ahí sucedió: el joven tomó con ambas manos nuevamente su espadón, pero esta vez una intensa luz azul se juntaba en su cuerpo. Saito parecía estar haciendo esfuerzo, no le tomó mucho tiempo estar en esa posición, porque para cuando se pudo mover… explotó (literalmente).

Saito lanzó varias estocadas veloces y feroces, luego dio una vuelta rápida cortante para impulsarse y lograr así un espadazo ascendente, luego ejecutó un corte vertical seguido de dos rápidos cortes horizontales dando vueltas sobre su eje con un tercero de mucho mayor daño de área y alcance, después siguieron tres golpes bestiales con espada en mano, un puñetazo feroz, un impulso frontal cortante y para finalizar un poderoso Line Drive que terminó destruyendo al monstruo de piedra y lanzando a la mujer muy lejos, haciendo que impacte contra uno de los tantos muros de la academia.

-Y con esto… yo gano –dice Saito, con una sonrisa forzada mientras se arrodillaba y descansaba sobre su espada debido al gran esfuerzo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Espero que les haya gustado este gran capítulo, en parte no era lo que yo quería ya que deseaba traerles más palabras pero en fin, no pude hacerlo.**

**Aprovechando este momento quiero mencionarles que el próximo capítulo será un OVA de esta historia. Sólo tomará un capítulo, pero si tiene buena acogida por parte de mis queridos lectores le haré una historia independiente, así que estén atentos. Se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando la lean.**

**Eso era todo, Maestro Guerrero les desea mucha suerte y felicidad para estas fiestas. Hasta luego.**


End file.
